


A última esperança

by USP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers 4, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Steve sempre estaria lá para mim.Quando se tem fé em alguma coisa, precisa ter até o fim dos tempos. Eu tinha fé em Steve, aquilo nunca iria mudar.OuTony Stark está a ponto de morrer e manda uma mensagem para Steve, baseado no trailer de avengers 4





	A última esperança

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que goste, kudos e comentários são sempre legais.

TONY 

 

Você escuta muitas coisas sobre a morte. Alguns dizendo que deveríamos temê-la, outros falando que deveríamos aceitá-la. Eu não sabia em qual dessas citações estaria, me achava imortal. Até estar aqui, no espaço.

Eu era um super herói que sempre está desafiando-a, rindo e cuspindo na cara da morte. Mas isso não iria durar para sempre, não é? A morte era a única certeza da vida de todo mundo.

E agora? Ela simplesmente colocou a minha vida inteira sobre perspectiva, pela primeira vez tive tempo de perceber o que era realmente importante para mim. Claro, não era como se tivesse mais o que fazer nessa nave, sem comida, sem água e daqui a 36 horas ou menos, sem oxigênio.

— Ok, eu posso fazer isso. — Sussurei, antes de dar uma leve respiração enquanto as palavras já pronunciadas não saiam de meu cérebro. Era agora ou nunca.

— Oi Steve, se está vendo isso agora é porque eu provavelmente morri. E não é como se ligasse toda semana para você e falasse o que está acontecendo em minha vida, acredite eu queria. — Parei alguns segundos, pois queria falar tantas mas tantas coisas para o capitão, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se os tópicos não conseguissem se organizar em meu cérebro. Não esperava menos, já sentia a dificuldade de raciocinar, como se não soubesse nem mais o meu nome.

— Nós dois somos idiotas egoístas, não é? Mas isso não importa mais, não quando um deles estiver morto. — Com certeza estava fora da normalidade quando tudo que fiz ao escutar minhas próprias palavras foi dar uma gargalhada. O destino e sua ironia, estava indo ser o mais honesto em toda minha vida somente quando a morte bateu na minha porta, sendo que tive dois anos para fazer isso.

— Você é tão perfeito que às vezes fico pensando: esse cara não cansa não? Nunca teve vontade de fazer alguma loucura? De alguma vez na vida mentir? Ou não seguir o papel que todos estão esperando dele? Então aconteceu, mas comigo. Você mentiu para mim, depois de ter olhado no fundo dos meus olhos e prometido que não iria guardar mais nenhum segredo, não depois de Ultron, não depois daquele resultado. — Não consegui continuar falando, não com todas as memórias voltando para mim como se tivesse sido ontem. As cicatrizes que eu tinha demorado tanto para tentar fechar, tinham se aberto novamente e estavam indo diretamente para o fundo do meu coração.

— Toda vez que olho para aquele maldito celular, o que mais quero é chamar você, nem precisa ser para falar alguma coisa importante, somente para ouvir a sua voz, ter aquela segurança que sempre me passou. Mas não consigo mais me sentir assim, não quando tudo que vejo ao fechar os meus olhos é o seu escudo indo diretamente em meu arco, e às vezes acho que é paranóia, mas o pensamento que iria me matar não sai de minha mente. Você iria chegar a esse ponto? Tudo que me lembra a sua marca, agora me lembra o pesadelo que quero tanto esquecer.

— Se alguém a uns anos atrás falasse para mim que estaria chorando sobre os acontecimentos de dois anos atrás iria rir até falar chega. Tony Stark? Chorando, conta outra.

Entretanto o fato que a morte estava me rondando me fez perceber o quão frágil o ser humano era, pela primeira vez na vida gostaria de deixar tudo o que guardava a sete chaves ser libertado, estava cansado de ser o cara durão, eu queria mostrar que estava quebrado e fodido como qualquer outra pessoa e que hora melhor do que no seu momento mais vulnerável?

— Juro que tentei te entender, estava somente me protegendo. Sua bússola moral estava apontando para o lado errado, pois quebrou o que eu mais demorei para te dar, não é? Confiança. Claro que na sua opinião era para me preservar, para me deixar menos quebrado e agora eu percebo isso. Então. Só vamos deixar isso de lado, eu te perdoou. — Quando as três palavras saíram de minha boca, depois de anos e anos remoendo o acontecimento e tendo aquele peso nas costas ele saiu e pude respirar mais aliviado, pois não eram somente palavras era o perdão verdadeiro.

— Há muito tempo atrás você disse: Se precisar de nós, se precisa de mim, estaremos lá. Deus, essa é a hora Steve, não sei mais o que fazer, é como se meu cérebro estivesse parando e tudo o que sobrou é o desespero. Eu preciso de você, não quero morrer, não aqui, não agora, não com milhões de coisas que preciso te falar. — A pressão tinha sido enorme, parecia que as lágrimas somente saiam de meu corpo, mesmo tentando fazer um trabalho tão duro para as limpar. Quer diria, Tony Stark chorando como se tivesse sido quebrado de mil jeitos diferentes, o que era verdade. Depois de anos e mais anos, os soluços altos estavam mostrando todo o meu trauma que nunca tinha colocado para fora.

Quando o meu cérebro ainda funcionava e sabia o que estava fazendo, tinha juntado um monte de ferro e criado um dispositivo para mandar a mensagem que tinha gravado para terra. Com um único toque o enviei e sabia que aquilo era a nossa última opção, a nossa última esperança.

Não sabia em que ponto Nebula tinha chego do meu lado, mas cada vez mais não sabia a diferença entre sonho e realidade, nossos corpos se aproximaram em busca de calor sem nem mesmo percebessemos.

A única coisa que passava em mim era a esperança. Sabia do fundo do meu coração que Steve em algum lugar iria estar escutando, que ele viria. O capitão América NUNCA quebrava uma promessa. E se tinha prometido estar aqui, iria.

Em algum ponto, os meus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram drasticamente e mesmo assim não desistia do pensamento que Steve iria vir. 

— Tony? Você está me ouvindo? — Minha mente gostava de me pregar peças, pois a voz era exatamente do Capitão, as mãos que passaram por meu corpo era exatamente como as dele.

Então eu comecei a chorar como um bebê, não sabia se era o alívio de estar vivo, o alívio de alguém estar me salvando ou simplesmente me dar conta que Peter morrer em minha frente, assim como tantos outros heróis.

Steve sempre estaria lá para mim. 

Quando se tem fé em alguma coisa, precisa ter até o fim dos tempos. Eu tinha fé em Steve, aquilo nunca iria mudar.


End file.
